


Puck

by Measured



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: The air conditioner is out, but Danny's thinking of baby names.





	Puck

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for s6. I'd say it takes place after episode 10. 
> 
> The name is quasi-canon as of [Dan Berendsen's twitter](https://twitter.com/danberendsen/status/874793764010704896%20).
> 
> Also, please sign to [#SaveBabyDaddy!](https://www.change.org/p/freeform-order-additional-episodes-of-baby-daddy-season-6)

"Ugh, it's so hot," Riley said. "I can't believe the air conditioning went out."

Riley wore capris, and a loose white tank top with a lace collar. Even casual, she looked like a queen. She laid back on their couch like she was sinking into it.

"I was going to go down and ask about it, but that would've required talking to Sondra," Danny said.

Riley nodded. "I don't blame you. She'd probably literally talk you to death."

"We could go out somewhere. What about the rink? Wait, it's probably not open right now. I could get you in, though. A nice VIP pass."

Riley let out a groan and laid back on the couch. "I can't go out in what I have, and going clothes shopping right now makes me need a drink, and I can't drink for several months."

She pointed in horror at the catalog full maternity clothes. His mom had left it while cackling wildly, and saying _now you will understand my pain!_

"They look like _blimps_ ," Riley said.

"Babe, you're always hot."

"Not in this, I'm not," Riley said. She pointed to a big floral thing which Danny kind of dug. Sure, it did kind of look blimpy, but like a sexy blimp, with extra big tits, and a nice soft tummy that was good for cuddling.

"You look great. In fact, you look like the woman I'm going to marry. If anybody calls you anything, I'll punch them. If you get tired, I'll carry you back. What about me and you drive out to the beach? Or a swimming pool. I can dump sand around if I pay Ben ten bucks to distract the lifeguard."

Riley smiled in the kind of way which meant someone was about to got smacked down with the sickest burn imaginable. It took Danny a second to realize he was about to get burned, but it was worth it, just to watch her do it.

"Because somebody got me pregnant, and now I look like this." She motioned to her stomach.

"You're still super hot. Your breasts are even bigger," Danny said.

She gave him _that_ look. The _you are in trouble_ look. Danny held his hands out, in a sign of defeat. "I'm just saying! It's a good thing, a real good thing! Though they were fine before, now they're finer."

"Well, I guess so far the weight gain has been in pretty good places. Now if I can just avoid anymore stretchmarks, we'll be good."

"It's fine even if you come out with so many stretchmarks you get mistaken for a Batman villain."

Though it sounded great in his mind, it came to mind later on that maybe, this wasn't the best thing to say. Riley's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, a sexy Batman villain, like Poison Ivy or Harley," Danny said quickly.

Riley sighed. "Even if it's hot, it's worse thinking of getting up. I'd rather stay in. With you. And also take out," Riley said.

"Whatcha want? Pizza? Chinese? Ice cream?"

"All of the above," Riley said. "Also some Thai. I'm eating for two, and it's a Wheeler baby, so it's technically three."

"Sure, I'll just call--"

She winced, and reached to touch her stomach.

"What--is the baby here?"

"No, it's just kicking again. I've definitely got a little future sports star on the way."

Danny grinned wide. "Our kid is going to win all the Wheeler wars."

He rested his head against her stomach to listen. They said it worked for shells, but he didn't hear the ocean. "That's really the baby kicking? Not just a burrito food baby, or heartburn?"

"Nope. Just one of the other wonderful things about pregnancy: having your baby kick your bladder constantly, like it's preparing for soccer practice."

Danny wrapped his arms about her waist, and kissed her stomach. "Heya, little Wheeler. I can't wait until you watch me take the team into the playoffs."

The moment was broken when her stomach growled.

"The little Wheeler is demanding tribute in the form of food," Riley said dryly.

"Oh right, I'll get to that right away," Danny said. He flipped through the saved take out numbers on his phone. After ordering a couple pizzas, Chinese, and sending a text to his brother to get some ice cream on the way back from the bar (with a 'I'll pay you back by telling the girls who want to be my groupies that I have a brother who's single" note) Danny settled beside her.

Even if it was too hot to cuddle. He still wanted to be near. This was the girl he waited years for. He could take a little heat.

"Hey, babe." Danny swallowed. He'd been thinking about this for a long time. "I was thinking, about the baby..."

"Mm?" Riley said. She'd found a Slim Jim between the couch cushions. Little did she know, Danny had hidden food around, just so she'd never, ever be hungry. He read things in the baby book which scared him, even if he barely understood the big weird science terms.

"For names, what do you think about 'Puck?'" Danny said.

She dropped the Slim Jim into her lap. "You remembered!" she said.

"I did?" Danny said.

"My favorite character from Shakespeare. Back in high school, I wrote that essay which got a hundred, all about Puck from A Midsummer's Night Dream. Remember, how I used to lapse into Shakespearean quotes?"

And once she'd put a ball under her shirt to pretend she was pregnant, but he was sure then she'd thought Ben, not him. 

But like Gretzky said, _I skate to where the puck is going to be, not where it has been._ She'd chosen him in the end. She was having his kid, and soon, she'd be his wife.

So Danny didn't let the memories of all the years he'd loved her from afar get him down. 

"It's so sweet that you remembered all this time," Riley said. She rested her head against him. 

"Y-yeah, the character," Danny said. She'd forgotten the real reason why he wanted to name the baby Puck. It'd be _awesome_ on his little jersey. Move over,Wayne Gretzky. Puck Wheeler would be the next name in hockey. Nobody knows the puck like Puck! He shoots, he scores, he'd always know how to become the puck, because he _was_ the Puck!

It all made sense after about five beers, when he and his brother were having a drinking contest over poker.

She rested in the crook of his arm, despite the heat. 

"Puck will be the king of the drama club," she said dreamily. "Then maybe he'll pass the bar on the first try."

 

"Babe, if he follows after you, I wouldn't be surprised. He could be a magic lawyer and hockey player," Danny said.

She laughed. "You always believe the best of me."

That's because you are the best," Danny said.

Riley looked up at him with such love. And all Danny could think was he got the goal, he'd won the happy ending he'd wanted from the minute he saw her as a child.


End file.
